Few otolaryngologists participate in comprehensive research training programs resulting in a diminishing number of physician-scientists in the field. The Subcommittee on Research Education of the American Academy of Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery requests support for a Conference on Research Training and Education in Otolaryngology. The overall objective of the conference is to identify the obstacles to research education and training in Otolaryngology with the ultimate goal of formulating specific plans to address these barriers. The proposed Conference will be a unique meeting where current issues of importance to both basic and clinical research training and practice in Otolaryngology will be presented and discussed. Symposia and workshops will enable the presentation of up-to-date summaries of broad issues including the mechanics of research training, strategies to secure extramural funding and succeeding in a career that combines research and clinical practice. Invited speakers will present perspectives from outside the field including models of successful research education in other medical and surgical disciplines as well as training program personnel from several institutes of the National Institutes of Health (NIH). An important feature of the Conference will be the participation of a broad array of individuals including trainees, academic Otolaryngology faculty (both junior and senior), residency program directors, departmental research directors, and department Chairs, to develop a consensus approach.